Admirer
by Black-Cat164
Summary: AU OOC Slash Sena has a secret admirer. Please vote on the poll on my profile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Sena blushed as he found another letter in his locker. It was an innocent, plain white envelope with nothing on it but his name. They had been appearing in his football locker for the past two weeks. He had no idea who was leaving them and the letters, which were neatly typed, held no clues as to who the writer was. The letters varied in length but they were all similar. All of the letters were love letters. He had managed to hide the letters from his friends so far, but he was not sure how much longer he could keep them hidden.

Looking around him nervously, Sena took the letter from his locker and put it in his bag. He would read it later but right now he had football practice. Making his way to the football field, the small running back pushed thoughts of his secret admirer to the back of his mind. It would not be good if he got distracted during practice and Hiruma noticed. The blond would give him hell if he did not pay attention.

While they were practicing, Yamato and Taka had come to visit. Hiruma was not happy about them interrupting practice but there was not much he could do. Sena blushed lightly when he saw Taka and avoided looking at him as much as possible. He had had a crush on Taka since the Christmas bowl. He had finally realized that he was attracted to the receiver while they played alongside each other at the World Cup. He would not act on his feelings though. There was no way that someone like Taka could like someone like him. He was startled when Suzuna suddenly pulled him away from his conversation with Yamato and Monta and out of sight of the others.

"Why are you ignoring Taka?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. He blushed and avoided her glare. He had thought that he was hiding his avoidance rather well. Not even Hiruma or Mamori had noticed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Suzuna? I'm not avoiding Honjo-san," he stammered nervously. He was never good at lying and he knew it.

"You wouldn't even look at him Sena. Did you even read the letter?" Suzuna demanded. That surprised Sena.

'_How does she know about the letters?'_ he thought panicked.

"Wh-What are you talking about Suzuna? What letter?" he lied, avoiding the cheerleader's gaze.

"Are you serious Sena! Have you even been reading the letters? It's not easy to put them in your locker without Elf-chan finding out. He worked so hard on them and put so much in those letters. I can't believe you haven't read them! I'm going to go tell him before he realizes it himself," Suzuna snapped at him before skating back to the others.

Her outburst caught him off guard. Sena did not know why she had snapped at him. It was certainly a surprise to him that she was the one who had been putting the letters in his locker. Brown eyes widened when he remembered the newest letter sitting in his bag in the locker room. Sena turned and ran into the empty locker room. Digging through his bag, he pulled out the letter. Sitting on the bench he opened it and began reading.

_Sena, I'm tired of hiding and using other people's words to tell you how I feel. I feel very strongly about you and I want to be with you. From the first time I saw you I was captivated. Your skills in football, your manners, your adorable nativity; all of them drew me to you. I know you're shy which is why I chose to approach you like this. I hope you come talk to me when we next see each other. – Taka_

Sena stared in shock at the letter in his hands. This time his admirer had signed his name. Taka was the one sending him the love letters. Rereading the last sentence, his eyes widened. He realized what his actions must have seemed like to the white haired teen. Taka must have thought that Sena was rejecting him which is why Suzuna had yelled at him. Jumping up, he ran back to the field and looked around franticly, trying to find long white hair. Taka was nowhere to be seen. Suzuna and Yamato glared when they saw him. He swallowed nervously and took off again away from the field and toward the front of the school.

Sena found Taka walking away from the high school. The taller teen's head was down, staring at the sidewalk. His shoulders were slumped and his stride was slightly shorter than usual. Sena felt guilty for making the proud football player so dejected. He was about to take off after Taka when suddenly he was lifted up off the ground. Strong arms wrapped tightly around him, restricting his movement and making it hard to breathe despite his football gear. Twisting around slightly, Sena saw that it was a glaring Yamato holding him.

"You've already caused him enough pain. Just leave Taka alone, Sena. His father even said that you're too oblivious to notice anybody in a romantic way. I was the one who told him to write you the letters because I thought you would actually read them. Just thinking that you wouldn't even _look_ at them makes me furious," Yamato said coldly. He tightened his hold on Sena slightly, making it almost impossible for the small teen to breathe. He started thrashing, trying to get Yamato to let go.

"T-Taka! H-Help!" Sena gasped out, somehow managing to yell a bit.

Taka stopped and turned around, looking for who had called for him. His eyes widened when he saw his best friend holding a struggling Sena. He shot forward with a burst of speed. Reaching them, he grabbed Yamato's arms and pulled, silently asking him to let go. Yamato scowled but let the small boy go. Taka caught Sena as he fell and gently put him on his feet as he gasped for air.

"Yamato I appreciate your concern but please let me deal with my own problems. Go back to the field," Taka said calmly. Sena felt a painful tightness in his chest at being call a problem by Taka. Yamato stared at his friend a moment longer before walking away.

"Are you okay Sena?" Taka asked. The small running back nodded, still short of breath. Taka gave a small nod in response. He turned around and began walking away again.

"W-wait!" he gasped. Taka stopped but did not turn back around. "I read all of your letters. I always read them but only when I'm alone. I didn't want Hiruma to know about them. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Taka. I wasn't avoiding you because of your letters. I was avoiding you because I like you and I didn't think you could feel the same way." Sena looked at the ground as he spoke. His voice was soft yet strong, showing his sincerity.

Taka turned around and walked back to Sena. Stopping in front of him, he tilted the other boy's chin up so he was looking at him. The silver haired receiver smiled at the younger male softly. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Sena's. Sena smiled against Taka's lips before kissing back.


End file.
